Vineyard Haven
by Sasha2
Summary: Lee & Amanda take an assignment on romantic Martha's Vineyard


Disclaimer: I do not own "Scarecrow & Mrs. King" nor the characters. This story was written merely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Note: This story takes place in late August of 1986 (after "All the World's a Stage" but before "Stemwinder").  
  
  
VINEYARD HAVEN  
  
  
The weather on Martha's Vineyard was unusually warm as the Island Queen sailed toward Oaks Bluff. The ferry docked in its slip, and a few minutes later intelligence operative Lee Stetson, code name Scarecrow, and his partner Amanda King were through the gate, renting a Jeep Renegade and heading Up Island. Despite the heat and the hordes of tourists, Lee Stetson loved The Vineyard.   
  
As an adolescent Lee often visited the island with his uncle, Colonel Clayton, who at that time was stationed in Newport, Rhode Island. Long weekends found Lee and the Colonel doing everything from biking the trails to exploring the Island's history through the many museums. It was always interesting coming to the Island, eating ice cream at Mad Martha's and celebrity spotting. But this time it was far more than just a vacation, he and Amanda were here on an assignment for the Agency and the Secret Service.  
  
The warm wind whipped through Amanda's raven hair as the Jeep roared down South Road toward its destination. Her first ride through the Island was as trip she knew she would never forget. It was dusty and hot, but at the same time it was cool and serene. The sun was rising ahead of them with Nantucket Sound to the left and sweet ripe vineyards to the right. Just when Amanda thought she could not take another lock of hair licking her face, a twist in the road revealed the graceful red brick Gay Head Lighthouse surrounded by rock cliffs sharply dropping to the surf beneath. She let out a gasp of pleasure.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lee... it's beautiful."  
  
"It is." Lee made a turn and pointed out the side window. "But it's nothing compared to that."  
  
Amanda gasped again as she beheld the morning sun rising above the golden beach with the ocean sparkling like a sea of diamonds.  
  
"Please, let's stop for a moment."  
  
Lee chuckled and pulled the Jeep off the road next to a colorful kiosk. The area was already filled with tourists, but the commotion of people didn't bother Amanda in the least. She jumped out of the Jeep and stood with her arms around her.  
  
Lee touched her. She had goose bumps on her arms.  
  
"You can't be cold. Not in this heat."  
  
Amanda shook her head but kept her gaze on the beauty before her.  
  
"It's more beautiful than I ever dreamed. I could stand here all day long," she gushed in awe.  
  
"We both could, but I think we better go," he whispered leading her back to the Jeep. "The secret service will be waiting and not very patiently I might add."  
  
Amanda smiled in agreement. She enjoyed the ride watching the Island slide past her going over low hills and valleys cut by streams that ran off melting glaciers at the end of the Ice Age. After a few more minutes Lee stopped to turn off the main road onto Moshup Trail and pointed up ahead, "There it is... the property in question."  
  
A very famous former First Lady was purchasing property at Gay Head to build an estate, but the Secret Service had concerns regarding the location. The case was classified as a matter of national security, but it was a simple assignment really. There was no question that any rookie agent could have conducted the briefing. But Lee insisted that Billy give the assignment to him. Lee and Billy then both agreed that this assignment would be perfect for Amanda King's training since it was basically a low level, low risk mission. The kind usually assigned to freshman agents.  
  
A tall, freckle-faced, red haired secret service agent dressed in uniform approached their vehicle at the property's entrance. "You Scarecrow?" he asked warmly yet authoritatively.  
  
"In the flesh," Lee replied flashing his badge. "This is my partner, Amanda King."  
  
"How do you do, sir. It's nice to meet you," Amanda replied extending her right arm over Lee and shaking the Secret Service Agent's hand.  
  
The briefing with the Secret Service went rather smoothly. It was an easy assignment. Lee gained the needed intelligence information, and he was almost ashamed that he had taken this simple assignment. "Rookie stuff," he noted and shook his head. The day went by quickly and finally the assignment was complete.   
  
While saying their good-byes to the Secret Service, Amanda suddenly realized she was starved.   
  
"Lee, it's almost six, and I'm famished."  
  
"Me too. Let's go."  
  
The Agency had arranged for a cottage in Chilmark so Lee and Amanda could stay the night instead of trekking back to DC on a late night flight from Boston.   
  
The cottage was easy to find and quite comfortable. There were two bedrooms with a bath connecting them, a small kitchen and a cozy sitting area with a fireplace.  
  
"Very nice, Stetson. Very nice," Amanda said to herself while claiming the room with the ocean view.  
  
"Hey now. The senior agent always gets the room with the view," Lee teased.  
  
"You have a view. It just happens to be of the kitchen," she playfully shot back at him.  
  
Lee looked sideways at Amanda noticing how her soft wind blown curls were caressing her neck. "Okay, okay... but I get the shower first."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
While Lee showered Amanda readied her attire for the evening. Lee had promised her a dinner of delectable Island cuisine at Theo's, and she was famished not to mention exhausted from the heat of the day.  
  
"Next!" Lee called from his room on the other side of the bathroom, and Amanda took possession of the bathroom. It wasn't long before she was dressed and more than ready to dine.  
  
She soon emerged from her quarters to find a very handsome Lee standing by the hearth dressed in perfectly fitting jeans and a blue cotton button-up shirt.  
  
"Hi, handsome. Looking for a dinner companion?" Amanda moaned in a sultry voice.  
  
Lee turned and what he saw took his breath away. Amanda stood before him wearing a white cotton skirt with a backless halter and a pair of strappy sandals, and with her dark hair pulled back at the sides and with her tan, she was gorgeous.  
  
"Amanda... you look... wow... you look stunning."  
  
"Why, thank you big fella. You look quiet dashing yourself." She playfully punched his stomach while turning to walk out the door and towards the Jeep.  
  
Amanda was a paradox to Lee. She was his best friend, and the woman he was falling in love with. There was something so innocent and sweet about her physically and emotionally. It was very old fashioned and yet delightfully desirable.   
  
He followed her to the Jeep and as he reached to open the passenger door for her a gust of Atlantic seaboard wind whipped through and Amanda's skirt billowed out above her knees. She startlingly grabbed the high-flying fabric.  
  
Wanting to be helpful Lee reached to assist her, but when his hand brushed her leg, Amanda's heart flew out of control as high as the white material of her skirt had. She was careful not to touch his hand, but their eyes touched and held. It was as if they were the only two people on earth and both recognized that there was something very, very special between them.  
  
Relieving the uneasiness, Lee smiled and exclaimed, "What a wind."  
  
"I'll say," she said trying to forget the moment that just passed between them.  
  
Lee helped Amanda into the Jeep and walked around to get in while chuckling to himself at her reaction to the air-borne skirt.  
  
They rode in silence for a few minutes and suddenly Lee had an idea. "Amanda, what do you say we forget Theo's and have us an authentic New England clambake right on the beach? I know where we can get a couple of tins ready to cook."  
  
"Gosh, Lee, I don't know... I'm really hungry."  
  
"Look it won't take long... come on... let's do it."  
  
"Okay, but if I faint from hunger I'm gonna hold you personally responsible," she said only half seriously.  
  
Lee made a sharp left, stopped at a small dry goods store, and was back to the Jeep in no time with all the items for a clambake. He sped back to the cottage with reckless abandon.   
  
Amanda stood looking at him in utter amazement as he busied himself in the cottage. With groceries in hand, he jerked the comforter from his bed and headed for the back porch.   
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for? I thought you were hungry."  
  
She laughed, removed her shoes and followed him outside to the sandy beach.   
  
Lee knew exactly what he was doing. In no time he had prepared a feast of lobster, Littleneck clams, red potatoes, roasted corn, lobster crackers and cranberry bread in a cooking tin over a small fire. They sat on the crisp white comforter watching the glow of the evening turn to dusk and devoured their delicacies.  
  
"This is delicious... or either I am very hungry," Amanda chided Lee and winked at him while reaching for another piece of cranberry bread.  
  
He reveled in her honest humor. It was one of her most endearing qualities. He winked back at her and she blushed.  
  
A sailboat appeared on the horizon and as it drew near music could be heard. Lee stood up and stretched out his hand to Amanda. "May I have this dance, Mrs. King?" he asked in mock formality.  
  
"Why, Mr. Stetson, let me check my dance card."  
  
They both laughed. Lee reached out and pulled Amanda to her feet. They danced in the surf holding each other close while faint strains of Isn't it Romantic floated through the Island atmosphere.  
  
They clung to each other and swayed in silence savoring the moment as the coolness of the evening enveloped them like a soothing balm.  
  
Lee breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled luscious like lilacs in springtime. He squeezed her gently closer and could hardly believe that she was there and he was holding her.   
  
"Ouch!" Amanda suddenly screeched into the night air feeling a sharp pain in her right foot and breaking the romantic mood.  
  
"What's the matter? Did you step on something?"  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I don't know... there's something in the sand."  
  
Lee reached down and picked up a half-broken shell with a sharp edge.   
  
"I think I found the perpetrator." He tossed the large shell toward the crashing waves then scooped a surprised Amanda up in his arms and carried her back to their spread.  
  
"Lee! Put me down." She was laughing and squirming - protesting yet rather enjoying his gallant behavior.  
  
"Here we go," he deposited her on the comforter and sat down in front of her, "let's take a look at that foot."  
  
"Lee, it's fine... really."   
  
Lee lightly picked up her foot and noticed a small scratch on the inside of her heel. He gently caressed her smooth skin bending to lightly touch the tiny scrape with his lips.   
  
He looked up to see that she had lain back on the comforter supporting herself with her elbows. Lee slowly moved beside her and with a gentle sweep, he reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are a beautiful woman, Amanda King", he spoke in a barely audible voice.  
  
The chemistry between them was a volatile formula waiting for a spark to ignite it. Amanda knew that once this fuse was lit, there was no looking back. Somewhere along the path of time, Lee had become more to her than a mere friend.   
  
"Um, Lee... I..."  
  
"Shhhh..." he said, and gingerly traced her lips with his finger. Leaning on one elbow and looking down at her he knew with absolute certainty he had never felt such a deep entrenched love for anyone. She tormented him yet she was the salve that soothed his soul.   
  
Then without another sound, he lay beside her, took her in his arms and kissed her gently but with an unmistakable passion as he reveled in the sweet taste of her moist mouth. Her soft lips stirred beneath his matching the intensity of his increasing hunger and passion. They lay together for a long time kissing and reaching for each other in total starvation. They both knew they had stepped over the line and could never go back to being "just friends" or "just partners" again. Time passed all to quickly before they remembered where they were and forced themselves to pull away. They lay there breathless under the black velvet sky smiling at each other.  
  
"Amanda... I love you..." Lee was the first to speak. "It may sound crazy but I have loved you for a very a long time... I feel like I've known you all my life."  
  
Amanda's heart felt like a shooting star.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered into Lee's neck intoxicated by his scent of masculinity, "I love you too, Lee... I've never been so happy in all my life."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes that were dark with passion and she realized that like her, he felt vulnerable about falling in love.   
  
Lee couldn't help but imagine all the ways he could demonstrate his love for Amanda, but that line of thinking was out of bounds for the moment especially with her laying beside him... alone... at night... under a canopy of starlight. He wanted to make love to her but knew that she was of morals and would not allow that boundary to be crossed... not this night anyway. Lee was surprised to find himself very pleased with this wonderfully romantic and old-fashioned quality in Amanda.   
  
Lee then abruptly stood up and pulled Amanda to her feet. He pulled her close and their lips came together in a gentle kiss of love that held the promise of a future of so much more. It took all their strength to pull away and slowly walk back to their cottage, holding hands with fingers entwined.  
  
Opening a small closet Lee found a blanket for his bed replacing the comforter now covered with sand. Amanda helped him make his bed and then changed into her nightgown in the small bathroom. As she lay in the dark she heard Lee softly padding into her room.  
  
"Amanda," he whispered, "you asleep?"  
  
"No..." she yawned.   
  
She opened her eyes to see Lee standing before her in sweatpants and a t-shirt holding his pillow and blanket.  
  
"I, uh... just wanted to sit with you for a minute."  
  
He spread his blanket on the floor beside her bed and they lay in the dark holding hands and talking until she drifted off to sleep and the only sound heard was her light breath in harmony with the symphony of the sea.   
  
Lee quietly stood and looked down at her face sleeping like an angel. Her dark curls crowning her head like a halo. He tucked her in and kissed her soft lips ever so gently. Then he silently slipped back to his room, climbed into his bed and dreamed about her until morning.   
  



End file.
